Return To The Battlefield
by dudungbrader
Summary: It has been ten years since Gaea's defeat. But, with her defeat, her backup plan has been activated. Now, it is up to Grover to find all of the Seven members of the Argo II before their counterparts, the Anti-Seven, will end the world as they knew it. But, how can Grover bring them back, if some of them don't want to come back. Rated T because of the swearing.


**This is a disclaimer. I don't own the PJO characters. Just the OCs.**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Reunion<p>

Everything felt hopeless for Grover Underwood, as he watched the world ending right before his eyes. As the gods are trapped in a golden net, the only thing that is stopping the destruction of the whole Western Civilization is one Frank Zhang, fully geared in Roman armor. But, even as the old son of Mars looked intimidating in Grover's eyes, he looks nothing compared to his opponent in front of him.

"Can I kill him already?" Said Johnson, who looked as if he is ready to kill Frank with his bare hands. This man made Frank look like he is a small guy and Frank is really tall. In contrast with the former praetor, Johnson wore a special Greek armor, which looked grander than the garments of latter. With his carnivorous look, the title "Anti-Frank" fit perfectly with him.

Luke smiled at his giant friend. "Always impatient, are you Johnson? Let's chat with the man first before you can "play" with him, shall we?" Johnson grumbled a "fine" before putting down his giant axe, which is just as big as the "Anti-Percy".

"Polite, proper, and mature? Wow, you are the anti-Percy, alright." Frank said who did not even let his guard down as his friends' counterparts look at him with pity.

Luke clapped his hand, showing his amusement with Frank's determination of defending the Gods. "Quite true, Mr. Zhang. I am, after all, what is my counterpart is not. Strong, mighty, and undefeatable." He said, as he walked towards the son of Mars, as if he is no threat to him at all. "Let's put out the facts here, Mr. Zhang. You are clearly out numbered. Almost every counterpart of your so called "friends" accounted for. And, the only help you can only get is from a satyr with one ar— Cassandra, my dear, please don't play with the poor goat's arm."

He stopped just so that Cassandra, the "Anti-Annabeth", would stop playing Grover's right arm. She pouted, "Aw, at least let me have fun with this one. You always take away all the fun." She argued, as if she is making a valid point.

"But, my dear, you always break your toys if you get too excited. How about later? Ok? After we kill the gods." Luke asked her politely. She nodded happily, and as Luke back to Frank, she looked back at Grover and gave him a wink, which only made Grover shiver some more.

"Now, where was I?" Luke asked Frank.

"You were telling him that he is in dip shit." Said Freddie, the "Anti-Jason".

"Well, that is a weird way to put it, but yes. You are in what he mentioned." He said to Frank before turning to Freddie. "Thank you, Freddie."

"Fuck you, Luke. Just murder his ass already. I want to fuck his wife already." Freddie said to him.

"YOU WILL WHAT!" Frank yelled.

"Freddie, we have talked about his wife. You will not, under any circumstances, rape her." Luke said with a sigh, as if it was something that he always brings up.

"Whatever." Was all Freddie said after that.

"Now, with what I just said earlier, I kindly ask for your surrender." Luke told him.

"I will stand as a protector of Olympus, and I will die as a protector of Olympus!" Frank said proudly, which only made the other Anti-Seven laugh with Johnson laughing the hardest.

Luke sighed. "Very well then, I will die in Johnson's hands." He looked at Johnson and gave him a nod. "You know what to do." Johnson grinned like a manic as he took his axe out and begin to charge. Frank knew that he is going straight at him, so a simple roll can easily dodge the attack. But, before he could even move, he found his feet rooted to the ground.

"Naughty, naughty, sugar. We don't want to make this bloodbath to be long now, do we? After all, we are all busy demi-giants after all." Said the "Anti-Hazel", Abigail.

Grover couldn't believe this. If only he could have convinced the others to help, if only he could have made Percy come back and help them save Olympus again, they would still have a chance. Now, he felt helpless as he watch Frank fight a being that was born to kill him, without any aid whatsoever.

Johnson grinned as he is about to bring the first blood of the day. But, just as he was about hit him, he stopped midway and instantly swings his axe in the opposite direction, which collided with a boulder made of bronze. As soon as he swung his axe, a small amount of jade rose from his left foot, causing him to lose balance and fall, which cause dust to fly everywhere. This gave Frank the chance to escape by turning into a falcon and fly out of there.

Luke looked as if he was confused for a moment. When he did realized what was going on, he looked at Abigail for confirmation. Her irritated look is all he needed to figure out what happen. Hazel Zhang escape. But, how? It didn't took him long to figure out as he saw something smoking coming towards them. He calmly took a step to the side, and Ramon, the "anti-Leo", fell to the ground.

"Ramon, explain what is going on." Luke asked him.

"You said to watch over the fat lady when he comes and get her. But, I didn't expect him to have a titan helping him." Ramon complained as he stood up.

"He" was soon identified just as soon as the fireballs flew towards Johnson in ridiculous speed. However, the "Anti-Frank" was then able to dodge the balls of fire with great agility while getting back to other Anti-Seven. And, instead of worrying, he only grinned. "More fresh meat." He said, as he wiped the drool from his face.

"Ew, did you just drool? What are you? Ten?" Said the "Anti-Piper", Luna, who seemed to be disgusted by the way his fellow Anti-Seven members behave.

"Shut up!" was his only words as another set of fireballs flew towards them. Everyone dodged, except for Ramon who calmly absorbed the fire into his hand. Little did he know, it wasn't just a simple set of fireballs coming towards him. As soon as he absorbs the fire, the small metal balls that were covered by the flames soon rushed towards him. He dodges most of them; with only one of them hit his arm. He yelps in pain, and came back with the rest of them.

When the dust cleared up, the son of Mars is now joined with overweight Hazel Zhang, and robotic armed Leo Valdez. Grover was shocked. He didn't know Leo was still alive. A little light of hope filled the satyr's heart. And, now with Hazel with Frank, they can finally go all out in their fight. However—

"So, the fat lady lived to see another day. Good work for you, Human Matchstick. But, you are still outmatched and outnumbered from 7 to 3. There is no way you can—" Freddie was about to answer when a strong lightning hit them. Freddie took all of it and took no damage. Nevertheless, he was not too pleased when he was cut off midsentence by the son of Jupiter.

"Can you add that number by one?" Jason asked as his wheelchair landed next to Hazel.

"Grace." Growled Freddie.

"Wait. Jason. What happen to your legs?" Frank asked Jason, when he saw that his old friend has no longer any feet to walk.

"Same thing what happen to you hair, I guess?" Jason said, as Frank blushes and hided his bald spot while Hazel laugh and Leo making a hissing sound as if Frank was just burned. From this point, Grover was now sure that they were going to win, until he felt the blade on his neck. He didn't even felt the presence of the "Anti-Piper", as she sneaked behind him.

"GROVER!" Hazel yelled.

"Don't make any sudden moves, or the goat gets it." Luna said to the group.

Freddie laughed. "That's my girl!" He yelled at them.

Luna groaned. "Shut it, Freddie. I will not and will I ever be your "girl"!"

"You said it sister." Said the daughter of Aphrodite, standing beside her.

"Yeah. Wait—"

"Let go of him." Piper said to her. She then took Luna and pulled her away from Grover. The "Anti-Piper" flew far, but was saved by Cassandra, jumped and grabbed her.

The satyr looked at the well build Piper. "Thanks, Piper. But, what about the war?" Piper shrugged. "Mortals can get past the war without me." She said, as she pulled Grover off the ground. "You better hide where it is safe." Grover nodded as he left to a better distance.

"Hey, Beauty Queen! You're lat— ouch. What you did that for?" Was Leo's reply when Piper punches him in the good shoulder. "That is for not telling us where you were been. And, I was late to get her." She pointed at the figure behind them. She was no longer the wise girl that they knew when they were teens. She is now just a wild woman, with a straight jacket to hold her for good. She now just the empty husk of Annabeth Chase.

"What did you brought her here?" Jason yelled at her.

"We need everyone here, Grace. If you are not going to fight, then go back to your hole already." Piper talked back.

"Why am I going to run away? You're the one who is good at it, right?" Jason answered.

Piper was about talk back, when Frank stop them. "Enough, you two. Look, we need everyone as a team. I know what happen between you two. But, we are at war here. If you want to fight, then do if after we defeat them." Frank said it so greatly, that he made Jason and Piper nodded without any argument.

Leo looked worry about Frank statement. "As much as I want us winning, and not like fall into certain doom. We are still lacking one member, and he is like THE most important person that is part of the prophecy." Frank sighed. "We will just have to fight without him." He concluded.

Meanwhile, in the other side, Luke looked amused. It seemed that they were still able to get the aid of Piper Mclean. Even more amusing was the fact that they got Annabeth Chase out of that place. Even with only one member not accounted for, they are still a group of oddballs. There is no way will they ever defeat them.

"Wow, you actually brought her along with you." Cassandra said to them. "Don't you think she would be just a burden to?" She added as a taunt to them.

"Annabeth is a part of our team. No matter what you say, she will never be a burden to us!" Hazel told her.

"Oh? But, all she could think about is her beloved Seaweed Brain." She told them. At those chosen words, Annabeth looked at them.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked her counterpart.

"Yeah. That Seaweed Brain that left you." Cassandra answered her, delighted that she took the bait.

"No, he didn't leave me."

"That Seaweed Brain that never loved you."

"No, he always loved me."

"That Seaweed Brain that will never come back."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You know why?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Because Percy Jackson will never be with you."

With this, Annabeth's fury unleashed. Even with her friends, they weren't fast enough in stopping her from rushing towards the enemy. Even Leo, who has an extendable arm, couldn't catch up with her speed. Just as she predicted, Cassandra made her next move. She threw Grover's severed arm at Annabeth, causing the latter to get distracted.

This gave her enough time to dodge her and pin her to the ground. Annabeth tried to move, but her straight jacket was making it hard for her to even move. Cassandra laughed like she was having fun. "Good, Annie. You should scream. I like you to scream." She said, as she slaps her.

"ANNABETH!" Piper yelled, but she is suddenly blocked by her counterpart. "Come on, Princess. Let's dance." Luna said, as she points an arrow to her face.

"Percy." Annabeth whimpered.

"Aw, what's wrong? Miss your Seaweed Brain? Too bad! He isn't coming!" Cassandra said as she stabbed her shoulder with a Celestial Bronze Dagger. Annabeth yelled in pain. Everyone tries to get to Annabeth, but they are always blocked by their counterparts.

Luke tapped Cassandra in the shoulder. "Dear, you should stop playing. We are getting behind schedule." Cassandra pouted. "Aw, fine!" She then looked at Annabeth. "You are lucky, Annie. You get to die quickly. But, just for fun, do you know what dagger I am holding?" She asked her. Annabeth couldn't see the dagger properly, so she shook her head.

"Well, this is your dagger. You know, the one that killed your  Luke." She said, point the tip of the blade to her cheeks. Knowing this made Annabeth go pale. "And, now. You will be killed with this dagger too. So, goodbye." Cassandra said cheerfully as she was about to stab Annabeth from the back. But, even with the instinctive capability of a demi-giant, she wasn't prepared to be hit by a seven ton pressured sea water cannon straight in the face.

All the fight stopped as three dark figures appeared in the shadows. Luke cursed as he glared at the man coming out of the shadows. "You." He hissed at the man.

"Mind your language, kid. You were the one who attacked my fiancé." The well suited man said as he walked towards Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him and muttered something only he could hear. He nodded and she fainted. He looked at one of his companions. "Nico, take her to Tala. We need her fixed if we ever want to win this fight." Nico di Angelo nodded and took Annabeth away from him.

He stood up and looked at the now angry Luke. "Now, you have been a bad kid, Luke. And, as a teacher, it is my duty to teach you a lesson." He took off his black glasses, and what should have been normal sea green eyes, is now replaced by red nuclear artificial ones. "With that being said, class is now in session." And now, for the first time in ten years, Percy Jackson returned to the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first PJO fanfiction. And, I want to see if this is going to be a good one or not. So, let me know what you all think about this really long prologue. The first chapter will depend on reviews of the first part. I want to hear your voice. <strong>

**So, please Review, Favorite, and Follow to let me know that you enjoy this first part of my new fanfiction. :3**


End file.
